


Is He Good To You?

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, semi-vague gay crisis, sex in a bathtub, tobirama thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short drabble on Tobirama and Mito. <br/>I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is He Good To You?

The water is running and the room is steaming.

She's on his lap, hands braced on the edges of the tub as he thrusts into her and the water sloshes out the tub. Then, there hands rubbing the sore sore spot on his chest and moving to his back and pulling him closer. Mito breathes another name, and Tobirama kisses the spot under her ear.

Cheeks hot like roses, dew in her eyes and dripping down her face. He's unlucky, at the bottom of the heap. Vying for her attention and always watching her cry, always making her cry. Crying his name.

He sees it in her smile. As much as she tries to hide it when she bites her lip, she loves him. Hashirama.

Tobirama closes his eyes and grips Mito's waist, banishing the thought.

There are red waterfalls in his hands and he pulls those hairs until her neck is exposed. His eyes are open, watching Mito and the minute trembling of her lips. Her eyes are lidded and her hands move across the sinewed shape of his back as Tobirama nips at her collarbone and up her jaw.

Mito is scratching at his back, writhing and he pants her name as she breathes another. Her fingers run through his hair now as the water splashes and sloshes as they move against each other. The legs around his waist are still firm and she bounces as he gets closer to the edge.

Briefly, in the back his mind Tobirama thinks of how his brother loves the Uchiha, if he takes his time and how they move, thinking of them trembling against each other before caressing a thigh at his waist. There's a gasp and he sees them tugging and twisting, clawing and making those desperate whispers.

A low, throaty sound, a thrumming in his chest has Tobirama staining her and he listens to Mito pant in his ear.


End file.
